


Snowfall

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: In the battle between Armitage Hux and ice, Kylo Ren wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea randomly this morning bc it snowed a little in manchester last week :L and i imagine Hux not being great at walking in snow.

 

Armitage Hux did not regret a lot of things in his life, but there were times when he did regret building his super-weapon on a bitterly cold, snow covered planet. Especially when he needed to go from one part of the base to the other and the transport was broken. Especially when Kylo Ren decided to accompany him on said journey, despite not needing to or being invited to.

The surface of Starkiller was treacherous, with patches of ice buried under powdery snow. Hux’s pride was such that he didn’t wear snowboots, merely his normal, slick black boots. Kylo was the same, but he also had his mask to shield his face from the bitter wind and snow.

Every third or fourth step had Hux slipping, arms raising at his sides to help him keep his balance. It was only a matter of time before Kylo said something.

“Have you never walked in snow before, General? You’re like a baby just learning how to right now.”

The wind had dropped, allowing Hux to hear Kylo’s low voice through the modifier in his helmet. He bristled at the insult, turned to admonish him and slipped again. This time waving his arms didn’t help him, and he went sprawling into the snow with an undignified “Oomph.”

Kylo chuckled – or Hux assumed he chuckled, he had simply made a low noise under his helmet – and stooped down to offer Hux help. Hux swatted his hand away, and picked himself up carefully, slipping again but managing to keep his balance this time.

“Did you not play in the snow as a kid?” Kylo inquired, probably wearing an amused smirk that Hux automatically hated.

“It didn’t snow where I came from.” He replied pointedly, “It rained.”

Kylo examined him, and Hux wished then he could see his face. His face was such an open book, Hux would have been able to see his thought process going on right in front of him. The wind was picking up again and Hux shivered on instinct, thankful that his cheeks were already flushed from the cold as they hid his blush of embarrassment.

“Were you excited when you first saw the snow on Starkiller?” Kylo eventually asked. It sounded like a genuine, rather innocent question, but it still got under Hux’s skin in the wrong way.

“No.” He snapped, “I’m not four.”

“Did you even know what snow was?” Kylo teased.

“If you mention myself and snow in the same sentence again, Ren, I will shoot you and then use your body as a fire to keep warm.” Hux warned, his voice dangerously low. His threats never seemed to bother Kylo, but he dropped the subject and waited for Hux to carry on walking.

His pants and coat were now covered  
In powdery snow that was slowly melting into the fabric and sending shivers through Hux that he couldn’t control. He knew the two parts of the base were close together, but why had he agreed to walk the distance? He should have just waited for a second transport vehicle. But with Kylo standing over him, undoubtedly challenging Hux to show weakness, it had seemed the only logical choice. And now he was outside Hux was sure his pride was going to be the death of him.

They walked in amicable silence, somehow. Kylo never shivered from the cold, and Hux eventually was just a shivering, unhappy mess. The wind had whipped his hair out of it’s normal uniform state, and the chill winds were slowly freezing the collecting snow to his boots, pants and coat. The base was just ahead, Hux could see it, and all he wanted to do when he got there was change his clothes, have some caf and wrap himself in a blanket to get warm.

“General-.” Kylo began.

Hux held up a hand to silence him. “Whatever you’re going to say Ren, can wait until we’re inside?” His tone inflected on the last couple of words as he slipped again, making his statement sound more like a question.

“It’s pretty important.” Kylo pressed.

Hux took a deep breath to stop himself from using an expletive when he next opened his mouth. Kylo stopped walking and Hux didn’t notice until the snow gave way under his boots and he plummeted down a few feet into a hole hidden beneath. He landed hard in a sheet of ice, some water that had completely frozen over due to Starkiller’s extreme temperature. The crack that followed his landing sent fear flooding through Hux, but he kept his head and looked around to see if he could climb out.

The ice shifted under him when he moved to stand up, and Hux’s ankle protested the movement. He had probably twisted it in the fall. Kylo’s head appeared over the top of the snow at the the top of the hole.

“I did try to warn you.”

Hux glared at him. “So instead of warning me regardless you decided this was going to be the one time you listened to me?!” He fumed.

Kylo didn’t reply, merely reached up and pulled his helmet off. His dark hair immediately began to whip around his face, and his brow creased when he saw Hux balanced on some precarious ice.

“I’ll get you out, hang on.”

He lay down in the snow, ignoring how uncomfortably cold it was and stretched out his hand. Hux very nearly slapped him away, but swallowed his pride enough to stop himself. He stretched out as well as much as he dared on the cracked ice and sore ankle.

“I can’t reach! You need to lean down more!” Hux exclaimed.

“I can’t! The snow isn’t stable enough for that.” Kylo responded through gritted teeth. “I’ve got an idea, one second.”

He disappeared from Hux’s view and Hux tried not to move. The ice was cracking in a radiating pattern out from where he was standing, and he was scared if he moved the ice would disappear and he’d plunge into the freezing water.

“Here Hux!”

Kylo reappeared, holding the handle of his Lightsaber down into the hole as well. It bridged the gap between them perfectly.

“What if it accidently ignites?” Hux queried before he reached out.

“Don’t push the button and it won’t.” Kylo said, “It’s pointing up, so it won’t spear you even if it does. Just grab hold or we’ll have to defrost you!”

Ignoring the jibe, Hux grasped the handle of the Lightsaber tightly with one hand. It felt as if hands were wrapped arm his hips as well, lifting him from the ice. Kylo pulled up on the Saber until he could reach Hux’s hand, and then grabbed him tightly. Hux gripped him just as tightly and as soon as he began to see over the lip of the hole he scrabbled for purchase in the snow. Swinging his lower body and legs over, Hux lay on his back in the snow, panting. Kylo knelt next to him, breathing hard as well.

“Can you get up?” Kylo asked, clipping his Lightsaber back to his belt and replacing his helmet.

Hux pushed himself up on shaky legs, the deep snow blanketing the ice underneath. His right ankle protested again and Hux would have collapsed sideways if Kylo hadn’t been there.

“I hurt my foot in the fall.” He admitted grudgingly, “I should be fine.”

“You can’t stand.” Kylo stated. “So you won’t be able to walk.”

“I’ll be fine.” Hux repeated determinedly, taking a step as he spoke. Pain shot through his leg but he managed to keep his feet. He walked five steps forward, avoiding the hole before nearly falling again. It was the Force that kept him up this time, Kylo holding out a hand as he approached.

“Really General, your pride will kill you.” He huffed.

Before Hux could argue, Kylo slid one arm under his shoulders and one under his knees and pulled him off the floor into a bridal carry. Hux’s face went a dark shade of crimson.

“Put me down!” He blustered, “Now!”

“The Supreme Leader wouldn’t be happy if I left you to freeze.” Kylo responded with a light shrug.

Hux frowned and struggled, but Kylo didn’t loosen his grip. As the base came closer and closer Hux stopped struggling and relaxed into Kylo’s arms. It was definitely warmer to travel this way.

“You give out a higher air of importance like this.” Kylo muttered, “You’re so important you get carried around.”

“Shut up.” Hux muttered, “Take me to Medbay so they can fix up my foot.”

Nodding, Kylo opened the doors to the base with the Force, and walked inside. The troopers and officers stationed there stared as Kylo carried Hux past, but ignored them when Hux glared at them. Just before Medbay they were alone in the corridor, and Kylo stopped in front of the doors.

“What?” Hux asked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.” Kylo murmured. He held Hux up with one arm, shifting so Hux was carried in the crook of his arm, and reached up to remove his mask from the lower half of his face. He pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips, before putting the helmet back on properly.

Hux didn’t have a chance to shout at him for the action, as the doors to Medbay opened the medics rushed around him, taking him from Kylo’s grip and allowing Kylo to slip away, a smirk on his lips. 


End file.
